


Magic high

by Waifuisa (orphan_account)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Light maigc, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Waifuisa
Summary: Isa rebelle is his/her name age 16 you get to be him(just gonna use that)a genderflud a god(desses)of the moon/galaxy his best friend is lea landerman the god of sun/fire he meets many mir people like xion white goddess of love roxas landerman god of destroying ienzo god of knowledge nanime goddesse of creation and way more!Read the story and see how they become the new gods and a love story and how the light defeated the darkness....but if someone with the power of darkness helped them one chapter per day if I can/want to please enjoy sit back listen to fall put boy and enjoy.(Kinda like Harry Potter got the houses/winds of them -_-)





	Magic high

Isa grouns "isa...I'm so gonna die"lea yells isa chuckels"haha same but hey at lest we have math history lunch fight practice/amomr training the a break defence of darkness then lastly art"he smiles "yeah but I hope we get the same house tougher"lea yells isa laughs.

Finally there they met people"hii I'm xion but call me xi I control love ah this is gonna be so cool" isa laughs they two talk the brothers talk about them and how cute they are "alright children it is time to see your house"even says eveyone was silent "first ienzo fashe"he stands up he touches the wand it lit up"house of green day(not the band)"the people clap ienzo takes his wind the wind of knowledge aka the one from white doves fither it was finally isa turn he stands up and touched the wand it had alot hard time chosseing but finally"house of trust fairy wing"his wand was from the sparkles of the light and darkness something not that many people get lea hugs him"yes were tougher"isa smiles

It was the first day isa was in his uniform black shorts black high bootes a Tshirt that was dark blue with sparkles his hair in a messy low bun and he had on his black glasses lea runs up he in his blood red pants his white tennis shoes and a orangeish red shirt "yo cant wait to see ya in secound period"isa smiles  
He want much of a talker but after sometime he made friends like ienzo demyx aqua xion and roxas...alittle!

It was time for them to practice there armor training after a few times it was lea almost isa's leas was a red fairy rope and orange bootes his keyblade two. "Okay isa"the mouse*mickey* 

Isa comes up him becoming his third form a long dress black with sparkles also like the stars in the galaxy dark blue high heels black leather sleeveless gloves his hair in a braid his claymore out "ah third from not as strong"mickey says and smiles isa bows Mickey laughs 

After a long day of school isa comes and sits down lea hugs him holding isa close"i missed you"he says"i saw you like 30 minutes ago"he laughs they soon go up to there room and past out on isa bed cuddleing close.


End file.
